1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus which are used by hunters. In particular this invention relates to improved hunting stands which may be mounted against a supporting element such as a tree. Still further, this invention pertains to improved hunting stands which grip the supporting element while causing no damage to the element. Still further, this invention relates to a portable improved hunting stand which is modular in construction and can be packaged to be carried on the back of a user to an appropriate spot. More in particular, this invention pertains to an improved hunting stand which is relatively simple to assemble and maintain in a proper supported position.
2. Prior Art
Hunting stands to position hunters in a particular location are known in the art. However, in some prior hunting stands, the user was forced to build a vertically displaced platform which generally resulted in extensive use of time and possible ecological damage due to the fact that some of such prior platforms were nailed to the supporting tree elements.
In some prior cases, hunting stands provided gripping surfaces which impaled the supporting element or even required the removal of obstructing tree limbs. Thus, the surface of the supporting element or tree was broken and ecological damage may have resulted from use of such hunting stands.
Some other prior hunting stands were not modularly constructed resulting in transportation of bulky and large portions of the hunting stand. This prior type of stand device limited the range of the hunter since in many instances such prior hunting stands had to be transported by vehicle.